Revenge of the Fan
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Courtney decides that it was about time that Duncan finally got his comeuppance. A fan girl insists on helping her. WARNING: rated for containing the elements of homicide and revenge in it.


**I was going to update one of my stories, but I decided: fuck it, why not write a new one instead? So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Total Drama**_** belongs to the people who make it. I don't make **_**Total Drama**_**. I only write fics for it.**

* * *

Courtney was pissed off as usual. She was making a list of ways to kill Duncan as she has been doing every night since Duncan cheated on her. Normally, she would be making a list of ways to kill Gwen as well, but Courtney gave up on that a few weeks ago. She realised that if Duncan was dead while Gwen was still alive, Gwen would be miserable. Besides, Courtney's only friend from _Total Drama_, Bridgette, was still close to Gwen, Courtney's friends from home have always hated Duncan and would start loving Gwen again if Gwen broke up with Duncan, and Gwen had a huge fanbase. Sure, Duncan has more fans than Gwen, but the majority of Duncan's fans only loved him because they loved Courtney and Duncan as a couple. Courtney hated those fans because she's made it clear millions of times that she hated Duncan yet those fans insisted that she was denying it. So what if those fans hated her now? Courtney's got far more fans than Duncan that were not Duncney fans and that was a fact.

Courtney completed her list and smiled evilly. She decided to start planning on actually killing Duncan. She analysed her list and selected the method that she thought was the most effective in torturing Duncan and letting her getting away with the crime. This would be the first time she actually killed a human being. Actually, she did kill several interns during her run on _Total Drama Action_ and _Total Drama World Tour_, but that doesn't count since the interns were not humans by Chris's standards.

Courtney went down to the cellar and selected the apparatus she would need to carry out her plan. Gloves will prevent Courtney's DNA from being found on anything she may touch during her mission. Black clothes and a mask will conceal her in the dark dead of night. Matches will burn the gloves and everything else that may be used as evidence against her. The councillor-in-training rubbed her hands together excitedly. This was going to be one fun night.

Then there was a knock on the door. Courtney scowled and went upstairs to answer the door. "What do you want?!" she demanded.

"OMFG Courtney, you should totes get back with Duncan an' kill that bish Gwen, GEE!" said yet another rabid Duncney fan. Sure, there were Duncney fans out there that Courtney could try to tolerate, but she hated the ones that wanted her to restart her relationship with Duncan and kill Gwen even more so than she hated Gwen. Furthermore, those fans, or the Duncney Stalkers, as Courtney calls them, know where she lives, send her Facebook requests, spam her Twitter page with shit that Courtney does not agree with and send death threats to every female Courtney knows because the Duncney Stalkers mentally believe that they are whoring themselves in front of Duncan.

"For the last time, I don't want to get back with Duncan!" snarled Courtney. "He's a two-timing asshole! Besides, I regret dating him for other reasons as well! For starters he was a criminal, he never washes his hands after going to the toilet, he takes a shit with the bathroom door open, he eats with his filthy hands, he flirts with other girls like Heather and Lindsay even while he's dating, beats up twelve-year-old boys, uses me and whoever else he dates for sex, never washes the dishes, never cooks or cleans, sits on his arse all day and refuses to get a job! And he secretly listens to boy bands as well! I don't understand what Gwen sees in him, unless he's doing a very good job at hiding those faults from her! Oh yeah, and if he wasn't bullying Harold, Harold wouldn't have cheated me out of _Total Drama Island_! It's bad enough that Harold goes to my school and corrects me all the time and calls everyone around him idiots! Now piss off, leave me alone and stop harassing my aunt and her wife! Why on earth would they be attracted to Duncan, who is a GUY?! They are lesbians and they got married years ago!"

"They say that but they could be lying so they could whore themselves out to Duncan!" shrieked the Duncney Stalker.

"Well guess what: I think you're fucking delusional and that I would rather have sex with a piece of shit than someone like Duncan ever again!" snarled Courtney, slamming the door again. She wished she never signed up for _Total Drama_. She returned to the cellar to continue getting ready for tonight, when she realised something.

"Tell ya what," said Courtney, reopening the front door; the Duncney Stalker was still standing there, seemingly unfazed by Courtney's recent outburst. "How about you disguise yourself up as Gwen and shag Duncan. Maybe then I'll reconsider getting back together with Duncan if the disguise works. If it works for you, it'll work for me. I'll be back with Duncan but Duncan will still think he's dating Gwen."

"OMG YES!" shrieked the Duncney Stalker. "ANYTHING FOR DUNCNEY! SMILEY-FACE!"

* * *

The Duncney Stalker, who now looked almost exactly like Gwen, was standing outside Gwen and Duncan's house with Courtney, who was dressed in her disguised outfit as well. Courtney crouched underneath the window and gave the stalker the thumbs up. The Duncney Stalker squealed and climbed in through the window into the sitting-room. Duncan was sitting on the couch masturbating to a picture of Anne Maria, but the fan didn't notice that and climbed onto Duncan. The Duncney Stalker planted her lips on Duncan and proceeded to make out with him. Duncan wasn't fully sure if that really was Gwen but he continued to make out anyway nonetheless. Courtney watched this through the window, shaking her head in disapproval. She thought to herself why she lost her cool over that creep anyway.

Then Gwen walked in and gasped in sheer horror. She ran up to the Duncney Stalker and ripped off the wig, revealing the fan's actual hair. Gwen grabbed the fan by the wrists and dragged her out to the kitchen to yell at her. Courtney smiled evilly and opened the window. She climbed in, drew her knife and went up to Duncan.

"COURTNEY!" gasped Duncan. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Courtney ignored him and stabbed him in the arm. Duncan howled in pain as Courtney removed her knife from the wound and stabbed him again, but this time in the leg. Just as Courtney was about to stab him in the chest she heard the sound of gunfire.

"Take that, bitch!" snarled the Duncney Stalker. Duncan died from the bullet passing through his heart.

"What?!" gasped Courtney. "You… but… you…"

"Yes," sighed the Duncney Stalker, "believe it or not, I've always hated Duncan. He's a bully and I only supported Duncney because I loved Gwen. I was only angry with Gwen because I felt betrayed that she went for someone like Duncan. Besides I love trolling. It helped me to deal with the fact that Gwuncan was there."

"I've been thinking about breaking up with Duncan for weeks," Gwen added, sighing. "He got back to flirting with everyone, never does anything around the house, never lives up to his promises and he treated my brother like shit. He had to go. And I've been in love with this girl ever since I first saw her at Hot Topic three weeks ago."

"But you hate her," Courtney told the Duncney Stalker.

"Only because she dated Duncan," the Duncney Stalker replied. "No one should date someone like Duncan. No one. At the same time, I was still in love with her, ever since the start of _Total Drama_. I noticed Gwen at Hot Topic and I said "hey, I'm a huge fan and you're awesome". I hid the fact that I was pissed off with her. Then we saw more of each other, became acquaintances, then friends, then, just last week, lovers. We have a lot in common."

"And we owe most of that to Dawn," said Gwen. "She helped us to realise that we had so much chemistry, how unhappy I was with Duncan and how much I hurt my fans when I kissed Duncan. I could've gotten back with Trent, but he moved on and I'm happy for him, and so too has Cody. Don't tell Sierra that though," Gwen added.

"But what about today?" Courtney asked.

"We've been planning on killing Duncan as well," said the Duncney Stalker. "Gwen and I felt it was right and just that you should be able to make a contribution to the killing since we all knew that you've been planning to kill Duncan since _Total Drama World Tour_. Also, Dawn predicted that if we allowed Duncan to continue living, he would've started a business making drugs that would bring grave destruction to Canada and further afield. We could not have that."

"Oh, I guess so," sighed Courtney. "But what do we do about the body?"

"Let Izzy take care of that!" Izzy chirped, climbing in through the window and picking up Duncan's corpse. "Chef Hatchet will be so happy to have a dildo!" She left the house with a mad cackle. Courtney, Gwen and the Duncney Stalker smiled.

* * *

It turned out that the Duncney Stalker's name was Mandy. Mandy and Gwen got married and Courtney and Gwen finally had their friendship restored. Courtney and Bridgette also got to be the bridesmaids.

Oh, and Chef Hatchet was framed for Duncan's murder and he got a life sentence for both murder and necrophilia.

* * *

**Well that was a sick story, right? While there are awesome Duncney fans out there, the ones that place the blame on Gwen for the kiss need to understand that Duncney was in ruins anyway and that Courtney's bossiness, Duncan's lack of responsibilities and Chris's lust for ratings also contributed to that kiss. Also, I feel the need to assure the fans that lost so much respect for Gwen for kissing Duncan that they're not alone, and that I too was pissed off as well, but mostly at Chris for breaking the lock.**

**Oh yeah, and killing is NEVER the answer. If you're angry or jealous beyond your control, you need to talk about it with someone you know and trust. That's something I'll have to work on as well.**


End file.
